Broken
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: 'Fix him,' Finn thinks sadly, as if Kurt's somehow broken. But then, he realizes as he sees Kurt hiding around the corner, his coffee cup clutched between his hands and tears glimmering in his bright blue eyes, maybe he is. Badboy!Kurt, eventual Finn/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Broken  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Finn/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Word Count:** 1147  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Prompt from rainwasheseverythingaway on tumblr. 'Fix him,' Finn thinks sadly, as if Kurt's somehow broken. But then, he realizes as he sees Kurt hiding around the corner, his coffee cup clutched between his hands and tears glimmering in his bright blue eyes, maybe he is. Badboy!Kurt

**Broken**

**Chapter One**

Finn passes him every day on his way into school, and every day he stops and wonders if he should say anything.

This is Kurt Hummel, the kid he'd helped throw into dumpsters and slushie in freshman year. Kurt Hummel, the kid who'd had the most obvious crush in the world on him and had tried to get their parents together and the kid he'd yelled at and tried to make it up to in sophomore year. Kurt Hummel, the kid who'd gone quiet and strange, showing up in tight leather pants and sleeveless tops, fingerless gloves on his hands, blue streaks in his upswept bangs and eyeliner thick around his eyes in junior year.

And now it's senior year, and while Kurt's still in Glee he doesn't try to get solos anymore, doesn't try to stand out in a crowd, is generally cold and emotionless and snaps at everybody he used to be friends with. Currently he's smoking a cigarette, blowing the toxic fumes into the air as his hands clench around the thin stick, chipper black fingernail polish adorning his nails and a wistful look on his face that reminds Finn so much of old!Kurt he wants to say 'hey dude!' he like would have a year ago, but he can't.

Kurt's not Kurt anymore, and his mom and Burt might have broken up amicably before junior year even started, but after Kurt's dad had his heart attack Kurt had started to pull away (and Finn didn't get it, because yeah, it sucked, but Burt's fine now, right?) and then he'd just gotten more and more detached until one day right before Sectionals he'd come to school dressed like he belonged in some punk group and it hadn't changed since.

Finn hates to admit it, but he kinda misses the tight jeans and the crazy ponchos and hats and sweaters.

Just as quickly as the moment arrives, however, it goes as Kurt's eyes meet his and grow hard again, the boy flicking his cigarette down and stomping on it with one booted foot before turning around and pushing his way into the school.

And it's that moment when Finn decides he's gotta figure out what's going on.

000

He calls Blaine.

He's not sure why Blaine's become his go-to when it comes to Kurt…honestly he'd barely known Kurt before Kurt had changed, but he's kinda the only gay guy Finn knows and he doesn't want to talk about Kurt with any of the other Glee Club people because it would probably get back to him (they've got really big mouths). Blaine is safe.

"Talk to him," Blaine decides as they talk over coffee, the younger boy's eyes darting around the coffee shop before he looks back at Finn. "He might not respond, but maybe he just needs somebody to reach out to him."

"Yeah, but I'm the last person he'd want to listen to. I mean, he and I weren't really cool when we…when he got all weird, y'know? So I don't think he'd want to," Finn shrugs, looking down as Blaine reaches and nudges his arm.

"Hey. That's in the past. You could have been stepbrothers, and that's got to count for something, right?" he tries a smile but Finn's not placated, shaking his head and staring down at the table. "Finn, nobody else is making the first move and I don't know him well enough to. It has to be you," Blaine's hand lands on top of his and Finn's too emotionally distraught to realize he's almost holding hands with a dude in a coffee shop, but the other boy's fingers bring him back to reality and he looks up to meet Blaine's concerned hazel eyes.

"I just…"

"Try," Blaine urges. "If not I'll…I'll see what I can do, but I think you have to make the first move," he finally takes his hand away and Finn surreptitiously checks to see if anybody had noticed that.

They haven't.

"Okay. If I see him again outside I'll try talking to him. I mean, I'm crap with words, and I've got no idea if I…"

"_Kurt," _Blaine breathes, eyes wide with wonder, and Finn turns around in his seat to see said boy making his way to the counter, scowling at the world at large and muttering something to the cashier before handing them a five and getting some change back.

"Dude, don't…"

But it's too late, as some sixth sense makes Kurt look up and Finn can see his dark-lined eyes widen as he takes in the two of them and he nearly stumbles backwards, and it's in that moment that Finn can see how _ill _Kurt looks. He's not just pale, he's almost green, his cheekbones visible and his pants are hanging strangely off his thighs, telling Finn that they'd once been snug but Kurt's losing weight, too, and that more than anything solidifies in his mind that he's going to talk to him.

Kurt grabs his coffee and shoots another look in their direction, almost scared, before scurrying out of the shop and Blaine meets Finn's eyes, the horror there probably reflected in his own.

"He looks…"

"Yeah," Finn sighs. "I didn't notice how bad it was, but…"

"Finn, this is _really_ bad," Blaine sounds incredibly concerned and Finn thinks that, yeah, he probably has a reason for that, and it's probably way more shocking seeing Kurt for the first time like this than like Finn who's had almost a year to watch him fall apart.

And yeah, he feels _really _guilty about that one right now.

"Tell you what," Blaine pulls Finn back to the present and looks at him sternly. "I'm going to go down to Mr. Hummel's shop and talk to him, see if I can figure out some things about why this started and what's going on with Kurt, as long as you _promise _me you'll talk to him."

"Dude, I promise! I promise," Finn repeats, because there's no way he's _not _going to talk to Kurt now.

"Okay. You and his dad didn't part on the greatest of terms and he might know who I am, so it's better if I do it, I think. But…"

"Yeah," Finn doesn't need him to finish that sentence because they both know they have to move fast if they want to bring the old Kurt back.

Their conversation turns lighter after that but Blaine leaves with yet another promise from Finn that he'll actually initiate a conversation, and Finn shakes his head sadly as he leaves the Lima Bean, wondering if it's even _possible _to fix Kurt at this point.

…'Fix him', he thinks sadly, as if Kurt's somehow broken.

But then, he realizes as he sees Kurt hiding around the corner, his coffee cup clutched between his hands and tears glimmering in his bright blue eyes, maybe he is.

**Notes:**

**1. **So really, the last thing I should be doing right now is starting another fic but this prompt was given to me by rainwasheseverythingaway and I had to jump on it. This probably won't be that long, I don't think, but it *will* be Kinn in the end so you can look forward to that!

**2. **I mostly wanted to post this to see if anybody would be interested in reading more, so let me know if the idea's okay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Broken  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Finn/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 2418  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Prompt from rainwasheseverythingaway on tumblr. 'Fix him,' Finn thinks sadly, as if Kurt's somehow broken. But then,he realizes as he sees Kurt hiding around the corner, his coffee cup clutched between his hands and tears glimmering in his bright blue eyes, maybe he is. Badboy!Kurt

**Broken**

**Chapter Two**

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine peers around the door of the shop, wondering if this is a good idea. He knows that in order to help Kurt he's got to find out why he suddenly decided to undergo all of these drastic changes and the best way to do that is to go to his father, but he has no idea if Mr. Hummel will want to talk to him or, indeed, if he can help.

Granted, he thinks he has at least an inkling of why Kurt suddenly shut down, and it probably has to do with Karofsky although after Blaine had come to McKinley Kurt had told him that the bullying had mostly stopped.

Now, though, Blaine wasn't so sure.

"Mr. Hummel?" he tries again and hears an affirmative grunt from under a truck, so he moves across the floor and Kurt's father pulls himself out from under the truck, looking up at him.

"You need work done, kid?"

"N-no, sir," Blaine gulps, because he had thought that Burt Hummel would be a little bit more like…well…_Kurt, _and not the man who's currently in front of him. "I wanted to talk to you about…about Kurt," he takes a deep breath and sees the man wipe his hands off on a grease-spattered towel, brow furrowed.

"I think I'm gonna need to sit down for this one. Come into my office," he gestures and Blaine follows him in, sitting down in a chair as Blaine perches in the other free one. "So. You know my son?"

"I did, sir. Last year when he…when he came to Dalton, I met him. I…"

"You're Blaine?" Mr. Hummel blinks and Blaine feels a tiny thrill that Kurt had thought to mention him before it's covered up by worry again.

"Yes, sir," Blaine nods. "I saw Kurt today…first time in about eight months, and the change is…I guess that, as somebody who was once his friend, I want to know what happened, why…if anybody can help him. Fi- somebody else and I are…we want to try reaching out for him because he's been closing himself off," he says carefully, not wanting to imply that Mr. Hummel is a bad parent for letting Kurt get to this state but also wanting to show that he's truly concerned.

"I know. It isn't good," Mr. Hummel sits back and rubs his temples. "I feel like I'm lettin' him down. I mean, you probably know I had that heart attack last year, and after that he was just…there for me all the time, and when I started gettin' better and goin' out more he started shuttin' down. After he met you he told me he wanted to transfer, y'know that? I asked him why and he kinda edged the question and after the hospital bills there was no way I could afford the tuition," he looks genuinely hurt and Blaine feels bad.

He knows why Kurt would have asked to transfer, but now he's more sure than ever that Kurt had lied to him about everything getting better.

"It started out small…he bought some new clothes, talked about dying his hair, and he's up on all the fashion stuff so I didn't really think too much about it, and then after he turned eighteen it pretty much exploded. I mean, he's an adult now, and yeah he lives in my house but I feel like I've failed him as a dad, like ever since his mom died I just can't be good enough, and this is one more thing I didn't do right," the older man looks guilty and Blaine shakes his head.

"No, sir. No, he…I didn't know him long, before, but he loves you so much and all he could talk about was how amazing a father you were. I know that's true," Blaine says earnestly, because he can see how much Burt Hummel wants to help his son even if he doesn't know how right now. "But I promise, my friend and I are going to try to get him to talk to us, see if we can figure out why…why all this happened."

"Well, I'd really like my son back, so I hope he talks to you, kid. Who's this friend? I know him?" he looks suspicious and Blaine wonders if he should tell the truth but he realizes it's probably for the best.

"Finn, sir. Finn…"

"Hudson?" Mr. Hummel looks shocked and Blaine nods. "He knows you're gay, right?"

"I…" Blaine pauses, because normally he doesn't give off vibes _that _strongly, but…

"Kid, I've lived with Kurt for eighteen years. I can tell," his smile is kind and Blaine immediately feels better.

"Yes, he knows. He…we've gone out for coffee together. He's not homophobic, sir, and I think he feels guilty that…that he might be part of the reason you and his mother…"

"Nah, he wasn't. Carole's amazing, but neither of us were ready to move that fast and if anything what Finn did woke us up that we were lettin' our emotions get the better of us. But if he wants to help Kurt that's good…I'm pretty sure Kurt still likes him, anyway, even after all of that," he waves vaguely but Blaine knows from Finn what he's referring to. "Is that it?" he asks then. "Not tryin' ta be rude or anything, but I've gotta get that truck back to its owners by five, so…"

"Oh! Yes. Thank you, sir, for talking to me," Blaine holds out his hand and Mr. Hummel laughs and shakes it, looking awed. "And for the record, you're am amazing and supportive father. My dad's been trying for the last four years to turn me straight," he shrugs, sees the look of shock on Mr. Hummel's face, and leaves the garage.

It's all up to Finn now.

000

"Hey," Finn leans back against the wall beside Kurt, side-eyeing him as the smaller boy huffs out a cloud of smoke and narrow his black-rimmed eyes.

"What are you doing here, Hudson? Shouldn't you be trying to eat that dwarf of a girlfriend you've got right about now?" his voice is still melodic, still as lilting as it had always been, but there's a sharp edge of ice to it now that has Finn flinching because it's almost cruel

"Just wanted to talk to you, man," Finn replies, trying to sound as casual as he can, and he hears a snort beside him.

"For the first time in a year? Why?" Kurt sounds suspicious and Finn doesn't really know how to broach this without being utterly honest, so that's what he settles for.

"Blaine and I…"

"You fucking now?" the curse sounds crass coming from Kurt's mouth and Finn stifles a gasp because the Kurt Hummel he knew did _not _talk like that. "Oh, please, I know you've heard the word before. Probably even used it, although I doubt you do much of that with that prude Berry," he wrinkles his nose and picks at some chipping fingernail polish. "So you're friends with Dapper Mr. Anderson now, are you? Come to save me from myself? Give me a break, Hudson, I don't need saving," he wraps his arms around himself and shrugs.

"Nah, man, I just wanted to ask you why…why this? What changed?" Finn asks, not really expecting an answer, but apparently Kurt's pitying him because he crushes his cigarette underfoot and nods.

"Okay. Since you're the first person to actually _ask _me instead of just judging me, I guess I owe you a little bit. But not here. C'mon," he wraps his fingers around Finn's wrist and pulls, Finn going along without complaint until he realizes they're heading into the girl's washroom…and not just _any _girl's washroom, the girl's washroom beside the woodworking labs.

The place nobody ever is.

The place people go to make out. Or more.

"Kurt, we…"

But Kurt pushes through the door as Finn hears the unmistakeable sounds of somebody moaning in pleasure through one of the stall doors (and seriously, the place looks like the janitors even forget about it most of the time).

Kurt bangs on the door, yelling, "Satan, go eat out your girlfriend somewhere else! I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

There's a tiny pause before the door flips open and Santana Lopez glares at them, her lips wet from more than lip-gloss and Finn shivers. Brittany Pierce is standing behind her, cheeks flushed, and yeah, Finn thinks, there was Hot Lesbian Sex going down.

"Finally making use of the bathroom, hey, Hummel?" Santana purrs, looking at Finn. "Don't expect too much from this one, though. Better already be slick for him because he'll barely get inside you before it's over. And yeah, I'm talking from experience," she smirks and Finn has to sigh.

"We're not doing that, Satan. It's just talking."

"Talking with your dicks is still sex, Hummel," Santana flips her hair over her shoulder and adjusts her Cheerios skirt. "Come on, Brit-Brit. Let's let the boys have their fun."

"Can we have fun, too?" Finn hears her asking as they leave, and Kurt shoves a chair in front of the door before leaning back against the sinks.

"So you want to know why Kurt Hummel went off the rails, do you?" Kurt asks, lighting up again and Finn's about to call him on it when he realizes it won't do any good. "I'm surprised Blaine never told you, but then, he's a good boy and he always does what people tell him to. Bet that translates well into the bedroom…"

"Kurt," Finn says sternly, because he should have known Kurt would try to avoid this, but… "wait, Blaine _knows?"_

"The beginning. Just when Karofsky grabbed me in the locker room and kissed me. He doesn't know about the death threats or the winking or inappropriate touching…" Kurt gets that faraway look in his eyes again. "I asked my dad to transfer to Dalton, did you know? No bullying policy and all that, but no way did we have the money. And so I did what I had to in order to let them know not to screw around with me. Make myself appear more dangerous than I really was. It kind of stuck," he shrugs and takes another drag of his cigarette and Finn feels a surge of sympathy for him because…

"Dude, that sucks."

"I don't want your pity, Hudson. And, well, it didn't always work, but there was always this," he snaps a knife out of his pocket, blade unsheathed and pointed in Finn's direction as he scrambles backward. "Chill, I'm not going to hurt you. It's a stage prop anyway…not that they know that."

"But Karofsky…" Finn tries to get his rapidly beating heart to slow, because he doesn't think Kurt would have injured him, but… "He stopped. After…"

"You wanna know the truth, big boy? He stopped after Satan caught him checking out Evans' ass in the hall one day. She blackmailed him into leaving me alone, and I owe her for that," he sighs. "Not that I blame him…blondie's got a really _nice _ass…"

"Wait, so Karofsky's…"

"As big of a fairy as I am. Yeah. Probably why he transferred, couldn't stand the thought of that getting out," Kurt flicks some ashes into the sink. "But why are you in here with a fag, huh? And I'm not talking about this," he waves the smoke around again. "Not afraid you'll catch the gay? Maybe that's what happened to Karofsky; God knows I don't look _quite _enough like a girl to pass for one when he forced that kiss on me and tried to feel me up. I've got a dick," he reaches down and palms himself, eyes never leaving Finn's, and Finn honestly has _no idea _who this boy is.

Not the boy he'd reached out to about Quinn's baby, the one who'd helped him pick out a tie for dinner at the Fabray's. Not the boy who'd been almost too shy to adjust his shirt collar in the hallway. Not the boy he'd left crying in the basement. Not the boy he'd worn a red dress for. He's…

"Finn," Kurt calls him by name, sounding tired, and Finn looks up. "I've told you what you wanted to know. Can we go now?"

Finn nods, not wanting to push his luck…truth be told he's learned a lot, and it's not everything, but it's a start. At least Kurt's _willing _to open up to him, he thinks, but suddenly Kurt's moving closer…not touching yet, but close enough that Finn's a little uncomfortable.

"Dude, what're you…"

"I gave you what you wanted. You have to give me something in return," he says, almost flirty but far bolder than Kurt's flirtations toward him used to be.

"What…"

"I want a kiss, Hudson. A real kiss. You know that forced kiss was the last one I had and I…" he takes a deep breath, horribly vulnerable, but Finn suddenly sees his in. It's cruel maybe, but what's that old saying about being cruel to be kind? It doesn't make much sense to Finn but _this _does, so he's going to take it.

"Dude, I dunno if that, like, deserves a kiss. I've got more questions…"

"Well, you're not getting any answers. Not today," Kurt snaps. "Kiss me."

"How about I hug you?" Finn tries, and Kurt looks shocked at that. "Yeah, dude, when's the last time somebody hugged you?"

"I…" and Kurt's carefully constructed façade absolutely _crumbles _for about five whole seconds, eyes wide and scared and _haunted, _so Finn takes his opening and strides forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's body, feeling nothing but skin stretched tightly over bones and that only makes him hold him tighter.

Kurt's arms come around him shortly, fingers eventually clutching at the back of his shirt as he hides his face in Finn's shoulder, and Finn hushes him softly and lets him stay for as long as he needs to.

"Finn…" Kurt gasps at one point, so close it's like he's trying to meld himself with Finn's body, but a moment later he breaks free and glares, shaking his head. "Whatever. If you want to talk to me again you'd better be prepared to pucker up," he warns before striding quickly from the washroom.

Finn leans back against the dirty sinks and smiles to himself, smelling the lingering hint of cigarette smoke on his clothes.

It's not perfect, not even close, but it's a start.

**Notes:**

**1. **Thank you to everybody that responded to the first chapter with interest! This story is actually really fun to write and I love badboy!Kurt for all that he's so different from canon!Kurt, so I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Broken  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eventual Finn/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Word Count:** 2016  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Prompt from rainwasheseverythingaway on tumblr. 'Fix him,' Finn thinks sadly, as if Kurt's somehow broken. But then,he realizes as he sees Kurt hiding around the corner, his coffee cup clutched between his hands and tears glimmering in his bright blue eyes, maybe he is. Badboy!Kurt

**Broken**

**Chapter Two**

"Did you talk to him?" Blaine slides into his customary seat at the Lima Bean as Finn nods, still reeling from the confrontation with Kurt. "Well?"

"He said you knew. What it was about. That…"

"Karofsky," Blaine sighs, looking away guiltily. "I…he'd told me that things had gotten better, that everything was okay, and then he…just stopped calling me. Wouldn't answer my texts or e-mails, it was like he'd dropped off the face of the earth and until you got a hold of me…"

And Finn nods, because he remembers. It had been a few months ago, when he was starting to think the Kurt they'd all known was gone forever, and he vaguely remembered Kurt talking about this Blaine kid who'd gone to Dalton so he'd asked Mercedes and she'd been able to get Blaine's number…how Finn wasn't going to ask, since he didn't think Kurt would voluntarily let anybody near his phone, but that wasn't important.

He'd gotten Blaine's number, they'd connected, and ever since then they'd meet up every now and again, especially once Blaine had heard that not only had Kurt not been returning his calls, but his whole personality had suddenly changed.

Finn doesn't know if Blaine likes Kurt…like _that, _but he guesses just because they're both gay doesn't mean that they have to be in love. That'd be like him falling in love with every girl he met just because they were both straight, and that was kind of stupid.

Still, it's good to have an ally.

"He…" Finn starts, wondering if he can reveal this, but then deciding to. "He wanted me to kiss him. In exchange for him answering my questions."

"So he _does _still like you!" Blaine looks happy at that one before he furrows his brow. "Wait…you didn't, did you?"

"Dude, that would be totally a dick move! No!" Finn shakes his head. "I hugged him, though. He's so skinny, man, it's kinda scary. And he just…I dunno the last time he hugged somebody, but he seemed like he didn't wanna ever let go."

Blaine nods, staring down at his coffee and obviously rather overcome by emotion, but he sighs and meets Finn's eyes again.

"That's good, Finn. That's…that's so good. He's letting you in, and that's what we need," he gives Finn a hopeful smile and Finn shrugs, because really he doesn't think he made much progress at all.

"Yeah, but he said the next time we…the next time I wanted any info I'd have to kiss him, and dude, I'm totally not doing that," he wrinkles his nose, and it's not just because Kurt's a guy…he's pretty sure lips work the same whether you're a guy or a girl so that wouldn't be super weird, but…he'd taste like smoke and that's kinda gross.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Blaine decides after a moment and Finn contemplates asking what bridge this is before leaving it be.

"So? How'd it go with Burt?"

"He's basically given us his blessing to try and get through to Kurt, because it sounds like he's pulling away from him as well and he doesn't know quite how to solve it since Kurt's legally an adult. He did, however, ask if you knew I was gay," he quirks a smile and Finn has to sigh, leaning to rest his forehead on the table.

"Dude, that was over a year ago! Is he still hung up on that?"

"Apparently," Blaine looks vaguely amused and Finn shakes his head. "But I'm sure this will make up for it in his eyes."

"Good. I mean…I'm not homophobic," Finn says carefully, because he gets the feeling that a lot of people still think he is. "I just…was weirded out by his crush on me, y'know? It was the same with Rachel to start with, when I was dating Quinn and she wouldn't let up. It was kinda creepy. So it's not because he's gay…"

"Just that he was interested in you and you didn't know how to let him down without _looking _homophobic?" Blaine guesses and Finn's really kinda glad that Blaine's so smart. "I can understand that."

"Dude, it just…totally blew me over. Like, okay, first my mom's dating Kurt's dad, and then she's selling all of _my _dad's stuff that she promised she'd never sell, and then we're moving into Kurt's _house _without her even telling me about it, and then I'm sharing a _room _with him, and then he redecorates it like some…some…place in Morocco where people go to have sex! Like, I freaked. Yeah. But I don't think I didn't have a reason to," he pauses because he realizes his voice is getting a little loud and Blaine's looking at him in shock. "Sorry."

"No, I…I understand. That's harsh," Blaine lightly touches his hand again and this time Finn doesn't flinch away. "But I think Burt doesn't realize all of that and he's still…not sure if he can trust you."

"He can," Finn says stubbornly. "I'll show him he can."

Blaine smiles at him for that and they change topics for a bit, but Finn's wondering just how, exactly, he _is _going to show Burt that.

000

"Would you like to sing a solo for this week's assignment, Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asks the next day in Glee and Kurt glances up from his spot in the back, scowling at his fingernails and shaking his head. "Kurt, I know Glee Club is an extra-curricular activity, but it's not like you to just want to sway in the background."

"You have no idea what's 'like me,'" Kurt replies snippily. "I don't want to get up there and pour my heart out for all you losers. I'm just in it because I know you'd have a snowball's chance in Hell of winning Nationals without my voice to fill in the sound gaps," he sniffs and tosses his head.

"Kurt, you're being selfish!" Rachel stands up and turns around, crossing her arms and glaring and Finn knows this isn't going to end well. "You're not being a team player and Glee's all about being a team pla-"

"Says the girl who throws a bitch-fit every time she doesn't get a solo," he replies, standing up as well.

"Guys…" Mr. Schue starts but Finn can tell it's a lost cause.

"I know that my voice will propel our group straight to Nationals, so it's only logical that I…"

"Yeah? And what do you tell me? 'We _need _you, Kurt!' 'We can't win _without you, _Kurt!' 'Your voice is so _unique, _Kurt!' and then we go to fucking Nationals last year and I don't even get fucking line to myself?"

"Kurt! Language!" Mr. Schue yells.

"Fuck you!" Kurt replies, clapping a hand over his mouth a second later and the whole group is staring at him in shock, so he shakes his head and grabs his satchel.

"Kurt. Principal's office," Mr. Schue snaps and Kurt snarls and pushes by, rushing past him and out of the room.

There's dead silence for about ten seconds before Finn stands up to go follow him and Rachel looks at him in shock.

"Finn! What are you doing? We must _all _band together against…"

"Sorry, Rach," he pats her head on the way by. "But last I checked we were a team, and when one member of the team is down we've gotta pick 'em back up. So it's okay if nobody else wants to, but I'm going," he storms out before Rachel can call him back and the hallway is empty, no sign Kurt's ever been there, but he knows the one place he'd have gone.

He pushes into the dingy bathroom, seeing Kurt bent over the sink with his arms rigid and gripping the sides of the basin, head hanging down and wow, Finn's never really noticed but Kurt's _definitely _got arm muscles. He clears his throat and Kurt whips around, the hurt look on his face shifting to a mask of haughty indifference as he pulls out a cigarette and sticks it in the corner of his mouth.

"What d'you want, Hudson? Come to continue what your little dwarf of a girlfriend started?" he growls, but his voice is rough with emotion and Finn moves a little closer.

"Nah, dude. Just…wanted to make sure you were okay. I know she gets crazy sometimes," he doesn't know if he should move closer but Kurt turns around, finally letting a hint of the mask fall.

"I'm tired, Finn," he says slowly, as if he's unsure he should admit it, but he scrubs at his eyes a moment later, burying his face in his hands. "I just…they tell me they need me and then ignore me and oh, God, I swore at a _teacher…"_

_"_Hey, you've done that with him before. That day you wore a skirt last year…"

"You remember that?" Kurt looks astonished so Finn shrugs, because yeah, it was kinda hard to miss.

"Yeah," Finn shrugs. "But don't worry about it, man. I don't think Mr. Schue took it personally. And besides, we really _do _need you. I mean, it's Senior year…I bet if you wanted a solo he'd give you something."

"Probably not. Build me up just to break me down," Kurt's eyes flick around before he lights his cigarette and takes a grateful drag. "You can go now, you know. You don't have to babysit me. I'm a big boy."

"I think I'll stay," Finn decides after a second or two. "Rachel's gonna be pissed that I picked you over her and I don't wanna have to deal with that," he shrugs and Kurt laughs, and it's quiet but it's about the most heartfelt sound he's heard from the other boy in months.

"She's got you whipped," Kurt squashes his cigarette in the sink and turns to Finn, smiling a little. "But thank you. For checking up on me. I didn't think anybody would."

"Hey. C'mere," Finn opens his arms and is almost surprised at how hard Kurt barrels into him, fingers scrabbling at his shirt and he sighs happily and nuzzles into the taller boy's chest. "You like getting hugged, huh?"

"Sometimes," Kurt admits, loosening his grip a bit as they stand there. "I'm still waiting on that kiss."

"Yeah. Not happening," Finn makes sure to keep his tone light and teasing and Kurt laughs a little so he thinks he's done that. "You okay now, dude?"

"I'm fine," Kurt promises, but when Finn goes to draw away Kurt's fingers tighten once more. "Just…do you think you could…come over?"

"Kurt…" Finn stops, because honestly he doesn't think Kurt's coming onto him but it kinda sounds like he is so…

"No, not…just…my dad works late and I don't want to be alone and I have nobody else to ask," Kurt looks up at him, blue eyes even bluer lined with black as they are, and Finn can't find it in his heart to say 'no' to him. "I can make you something to eat if you want."

"Yeah. That'd be awesome, dude. Thanks," Finn pats him on the back, wondering why Kurt's letting him in even more before it hits him that Kurt probably doesn't _want _to be cold and mean to everybody but it's the only way he stays safe, and maybe he doesn't know _who _to let in but apparently he's decided Finn's one of them.

"Okay. Do you just want to meet me there? You know where it is," Kurt reaches for the door and suddenly he's new!Kurt again, hard and bitter and guarded, and Finn's almost shocked at the change.

"Yeah."

"Good. And if somebody catches you, just tell them you didn't want to blow me in the bathroom," he winks…_winks…_at Finn before sauntering out, and Finn still is shocked at how quickly Kurt can shift between those two personalities, but deep down he knows he's still the same Kurt Hummel that had breathlessly asked him to help him try out for the football team.

And he has to believe he can get that Kurt back for good.

**Notes:**

**1. **So, I'm going on holiday this weekend for a couple of weeks so while I'll have writing tools with me updates of all my fics might be really slow for a bit and I apologize in advance for that!

**2. **Other than that, I hope you're still enjoying this! I have a lot of ideas for this fic :)


End file.
